Mon Petit Black Rose
by rosa suscipit
Summary: Family are supposed to be there for you through thick and thin, they are supposed to love and care for you. Sirius' idea of family is entirely different. "All parents damage their children. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair." - Mitch Albom.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a short story I cooked up, I'm unsure if I should turn it into a multi-chap fic or not. Maybe if I get enough reviews I shall continue it. I wanted to explore Sirius Black's relationship with his family, predominantly his Uncle Alphard, I get the feeling that they were very close and I also wanted to write about Sirius as a young boy and how he began to break away from the traditions of his house. The title means; my small black rose, and it's in French because the Black family motto is French. 'Oncle' is the French word for Uncle, I use it because it's cute and I think it adds something to the innocence of baby Sirius, he also refers to his mother as 'Maman' another French term. I decided that it gives the family deeper roots, as there are a lot of things in canon that hint at the fact that the Blacks have French roots. Ok, sorry for the long explanations, please enjoy and I would love any reviews, thanks.**

Mon PetitBlack Rose

Grimmauld Place was as grim as its name, Alphard gazed up at the door of his sister's house with distaste. He was the youngest child of three, his eldest sister, Walburga Black had married their cousin Orion Black, his brother, Cygnus had married a Rosier. Alphard himself, meanwhile, still refused to marry, much to his sisters chagrin. He took hold of the snakes head knocker and straightened his cravat as the door opened on a long dark hallway, he stepped over the threshold. "Walburga? Orion? Is anyone in?" He called through the old musty house, at first there was no answer until he heard the pounding of feet and a sudden burst of furious screaming.

"Sirius Orion Black! You get back here this instant!"

Alphard sucked in a sharp breath and ran to the stairs, just as he put his hand on the banister a small boy came flying towards him, long hair wet and covered in bubbles. He was at the top of the stairs when he jumped, Alphard laughed and snatched the boy out of the air as he floated downwards as gently as a feather. Sirius was sopping wet and totally naked, he had his uncle in a death grip with his arms locked around his throat as he giggled in delight.

"Oncle!" Sirius squeaked finally releasing Alphard from his prison and kissing him on the cheek, he started to wiggle and his Uncle had to put him on his hip for comfort. "Oncle, guess what I did today! Go on!"

"Hmm..." Alphard hummed as he began walking up the stairs with his nephew. "Other than winding up your mother I couldn't make a guess, Siri."

"I made fire today! Look!" He pointed at a large hole in the hideous green carpet that lined the hallway of the second floor. "I made fire and it burnt the floor..." Sirius sighed. "Maman wasn't very happy..." His face fell into a slightly concerned frown and he chewed his lower lip. "She told me I wasn't allowed to make the carpet burn...but I couldn't help it! I was just looking at it and it set fire...you believe me don't you? Don't you Oncle?"

"I do Siri, I do." He let Sirius rest his wet head against him and carried him back to the bathroom where he was confronted by a furious Walburga wearing a green housecoat and a thunderous frown. "Hello, darling sister...I think I found something of yours." He lifted Sirius away from him but the six year old was having none of it and he wriggled free, slipping easily from his hands and landing lightly on the floor before his mother could catch him.

"Sirius! If you do not come here this very instant I will punish you, do you understand?" Her voice was shrill with fury, her face almost white as she curled her hands into fists. Her son gazed up at her with big silver eyes, they looked so similar there could be no doubt they were closely related. "Alphard if you are not going to do anything except stand there like a buffoon, you would be better off downstairs!" Walburga snapped at her brother.

Alphard sighed. "Here, you go downstairs and I'll bathe him, Burgy, I think you'll both be better for it."

Walburga pressed her lips together in a disproving frown as he used her pet name but eventually she conceded. "Sirius, be a good boy and take your bath without complaints or I _will_ put you in the dark room."

Sirius watched her go and as she turned her back he poked his tongue out at her, Alphard forced away his smile and went to the little boy. "Come here, Siri, let's get you washed and in your pyjamas."

Sirius smiled and took his hand, allowing himself to be led to the bathroom, steam filled the air and there was the definite fragrance of winter roses, Alphard smiled and lifted Sirius into the hot bath. "Oncle?" Sirius asked when Alphard rolled back his shirt sleeves and picked up the soap.

"Yes, Sirius?"

"Will you tell me a story so I don't have nightmares again?"

"Of course I will, you know I always tell you a story before sleep." He lathered the soap onto a sponge and began cleaning the boy as he stood in the bath gazing at him with those large, hauntingly silver eyes.

"I like _Le Prince Lutin_...will you tell me that one again? Please?"

Alphard had always been weak when it came Sirius, he didn't like to admit it, but he preferred Sirius over his little brother Regulus. The boy was fiery and beautiful, he was smart and had started being able to control his magic recently, only when he really concentrated though. He had been there when Sirius had been born, waiting in the drawing room with his cousin Orion, he had been first to hold the tiny baby boy as his father had taken one look pronounced him 'suitable' and walked away. However, Walburga was unable to cope with him, he was wild, his imagination almost overactive and he drove Alphard's sister to despair, but Alpahrd loved it. He loved everything about his tiny little nephew, even down to the tiny dimples he got when he smiled or his high little laugh that was so free and careless it made Alphard wish that he was a child again. "Of course, Siri, I'll tell you about the Imp prince."

"Yay!" Sirius jumped up and down, splashing soapy water everywhere and soaking his uncle. He giggled and leaned over the side of the black tub to kiss him on the cheek. "I'm glad you came back." He said in a tiny whisper, all of a sudden his eyes became like twin moons, they almost filled his entire face as he shivered slightly. "Maman was...getting angry again..." His voice lowered to a harsh whisper and his eyes darted to the door and back again. "She doesn't get so angry when your here...why can't you stay forever and ever or take me away! I-I don't like it here..."

"Hush, Sirius..." Alphard gently brushed away the sudden flood of tears that spilled from those beautiful grey eyes with his thumb. "It's alright. I'm here and I will protect you..."

"But then you go away again." Sirius whispered blinking at his favourite Uncle and twisting his hands together. "You g-go away and I-I'm alone...a-and Maman s-she...she..." He chewed on his bottom lip and glanced back towards the door, his little chest hitched and a shudder wracked his tiny frame.

"Sirius, Sirius, listen to me." Alphard took his nephews face in his hands and looked into his terror filled eyes. "Listen well; You're strong, you know you are. I can't take you with me when I go away, because I go to faraway places, places I can't take a child, be strong when I'm away and I will always come back to tell you stories and bring you toys. Do you understand? Show me you understand."

Sirius nodded and pressed his lips to his uncles before moving away again. "I do, Oncle...I'm sorry." He looked down and Alphard sighed, pulling the boy into his chest and smoothing back his coal black hair.

"It's alright, I'm here for a few days, and I'll be able to tell you stories and show you the pictures of where I've been." He felt Sirius nod his head and took a deep breath, the little boys scent filled his nostrils and he smiled.

Finally he was clean so Alphard lifted him easily out of the tub and stood him on the toilet seat while he picked up a fluffy towel and wrapped him in it, covering even his head so only his little face was peeking through its folds. Once done he picked Sirius up, swaddling him in the towel and carried him across the hall and into his bedroom where he set him down on the bed. "Now...where did your mother put your pyjamas?" He muttered and saw Sirius point to his chest of draws, he went to it and lifted out a set of black cotton pyjamas with the Black family crest sewn into the breast. "Here we are, now, up we get!" Sirius stood and dutifully allowed his uncle to dress him, his skin was pink in places where the rough sponge had scrubbed it and his hair was still tangled and damp but he smelt of roses and it made a tingle spread down Alphard's spine, he ignored it in favour of brushing out Sirius' hair while the boy sat in his lap and talked about what he had been doing.

"I wanted to go to the park but Maman said that there are Muggle's in the park...and I'm not supposed to like Muggle's so we didn't go. Regulus sicked up his dinner, he doesn't like peas...I was going to shove one up his nose but Maman caught me and slapped me. Still, reckon he'd like peas more if he ate with his nose, he wouldn't be able to taste them then...I was only helping. Then I asked if I could play in the street, but Papa said no because the neighbours like to eat little Wizard boys...Regulus reckons they're jealous because we have magic, but I don't know...Maman and Papa talk about Muggles as if they're Trolls, but they don't look it...I watch them sometimes from my window, and their children look just like me with heads and feet and hands and eyes and ears and noses..." He huffed and Alphard smiled as he pictured that adorable little frown he got when he was confused or upset by something. "It just seems weird...I mean, aren't they people too? Why are they monsters? Do they eat magic? Because if they do then they can't be very hungry or they would've got Hogwarts wouldn't they and I wouldn't be able to go when I'm big."

"I'll tell you a secret, Siri..." Alpahrd whispered as he beckoned the boy close as he turned around, Sirius leaned forward with glittering eyes burning with curiosity. "Muggle's are just like us, except they don't have any magic, which makes us better than them, they can be stupid and blind, but they're alright really. They don't eat magic or little Wizard children." He smiled as he watched Sirius absorb this information.

"They're really like us? What do they do if they don't have magic? How do they live?"

"They get by, now, into bed and I'll tell you that story." He helped Sirius into bed and waited for him to settle down before laying at his side. "There was once a king and queen who had a malformed son named Furibon. He was as large as the largest man and small as the smallest dwarf, he had an ugly face, deformed body and mean spirit, but the queen was insane and thought Furibon was the most beautiful child in the world. Furibon's governor was a rival prince, who had claims to the throne. This governor brought with him his own son named prince Léandre.

Léandre was very well liked in court, the ladies loved him, thought him very handsome, and called him the "beautiful indifferent one". Furibon was hated. Furibon insulted people and reported their secret faults to the King and Queen..."

By the time he had finished his tale Sirius was fast asleep, he lay on his side, one hand curled into a fist in Alphard's damp shirt gently he untangled his hand and kissed the sleeping boy on the forehead before standing up and leaving the room silently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon Petit Black Rose 2**

"But I don't _want_ to go! Why can't I stay here?!"

"Because Reggy, Oncle's looking after us while Maman and Papa are out with the Lestrange's arranging Bella's Engagement party! _Stupid_."

"I'm not stupid! _You're_ stupid!"

"Am _not_!"

"Are _too_!"

"Ow! _Don't_ hit me! I'll tell Oncle!"

"You go and tell him, Siri, he's not a very good wizard, Grandfather Pollux says so!"

"He's a _really_ good Wizard, you're just jealous because you're rubbish! I haven't even seen you use magic, you're probably a squib!"

Alphard stepped into the room and saw Sirius push his little brother in the chest. "Now, now boys! Calm down or you'll stay here with Kreacher, I won't have you fighting on the trip to Diagon Alley."

Sirius turned wide innocent eyes onto his uncle. "But he hit me first!" He whinged.

"Did not! You big fat liar!" Regulus said and kicked Sirius in the shin.

"I'm not fat! _You're_ fat!" Sirius retaliated by shoving his brother to the floor and pinching him on the arm. "Take that!" He cried furiously, pinning Regulus down with his body. "I'm older than you that means you've got to be nice to me _all the time_!"

"Does not-ow! Sirius! Stoooop iiiiit! I hate you! Muuuuuuuuuuuuum! Muuuuuuuum! Sirius is bullying me again!"

"AM NOT!" Sirius cried indignantly. "You started it, squib!" He gave his brother a rather nasty Chinese burn on his lower arm, tears sprang to Regulus' eyes.

"_Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuum_!"

"You're such a baby." Sirius spat angrily. "Always tellin' on me."

Waburga ran into the room, her hair fell about her face and she clutched a silver backed hair brush in one hand. "What in Merlin's name is going on in here?! Alphard, why didn't you stop them?" She glared heatedly at her brother who was slightly amused at the boy's antics, but the fury in her eyes made him flush slightly. She moved over and grabbed Sirius by his upper arm, she dragged him to the sofa and, with the speed of a striking snake, smacked him across the head before lifting the hair brush and smacking him on the bum. Sirius winced but made no sound as a red mark appeared on his face. He lowered his head as Walburga held him in place. "Why were you bullying your brother?" She snapped.

"I wasn't!" Sirius replied mulishly, his mother's fingers dug painfully into the flesh of his arm and he could feel it going numb.

"I saw you! How dare you lie to my face, I want you to apologise to him this very instant!"

Sirius glanced at her through his fringe, he sighed heavily. "'M sorry, Reg." He muttered, avoiding his brother's eyes. Regulus looked smug for an instant before he rearranged his face into something more appropriate as his mother bore down on him.

"Oh you poor little darling! Where did he hurt you?" She crooned, Sirius watched her look at Regulus' red arm and the pinch mark, Walburga kissed the marks better and patted him on the head. Sirius met his brother's eyes for a moment, his own full of jealousy. "Now, if you cannot be good Sirius I will have to make you come with me. I know how much you dislike being looked after by the Lestrange's."

Sirius pulled a face, he hated Bellatrix. She was always bullying him, trying to get him into trouble and her fiancé was worse. He was a brutish and violent, even at sixteen and he enjoyed forcing Sirius to be his 'slave' whenever they were visiting. He lowered his head and twisted his hands in his smart new robes. "'kay." He muttered.

XXX

Diagon Alley was busy with Hogwarts students and their family's going about buying their school things for when they would start in September. Sirius walked ahead of his brother, he had been ignoring him since they had left the house in an attempt to avoid getting smacked again. "Your mother has told me that you're in need of some smart new dress robes, Sirius." Alphard said as they passed the clothes shop, he paused and guided the two boys inside. "Now then, stay here while I talk to the proprietor…" He looked at Sirius whose eyes were alight with eager curiosity. "If you wander off I will tell Walburga."

Sirius pouted prettily and sighed. "Yes Oncle." He muttered. Alphard went to explain to the Witch who owned the shop and left Sirius and Regulus by the door, they sat down on a bench and Regulus kicked his feet back and forth. "I want ice cream." Sirius said suddenly, forgetting that he had been giving his brother the silent treatment.

"Will uncle let us have some, d'you reckon?"

Sirius nodded. "If we're really good." He said firmly, he put his hands in his lap and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. "You know what, Reggie?"

"What?"

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts." Sirius smiled brightly, his eyes shining.

"Me too. Lucius told me all about Slytherin common room, apparently it's actually right under the lake and sometimes they get to actually see the giant squid!" His eyes went big and round as he described this scene, excitement shone in his little face. "He says that when you get there you have to go in boats to get to the castle, there's a _biiiiiiig_ lake there you see and first years have to cross it!"

Sirius sneered. "I wouldn't believe everything Lucy tells you, Reg. He's a big liar he is. He told me once that Dumbledore, you know that bloke who's like, really famous? Well, Lucy reckons that he's an idiot. I bet he's really clever and knows loads of magic."

"Don't call him Lucy, he doesn't like it. Remember when he gave you hives because you called him names last year?"

Sirius wiggled in his seat, his nose wrinkling in distaste at the mere memory of it. "Yeah, he's mean." He paused and his eyes brightened. "Oooh!" He said and leaned towards his brother, their heads got close and Sirius smirked. "'Dromeda told me once, right, that at Hogwarts there's actually a real live Giant!"

Regulus looked at him doubtfully. "Who would want to work with a giant? They're really, really scary."

"Pfft, no they're not, idiot. They're cool! I reckon when I get there I'm going to befriend it and then no one will ever bully me again 'coz of my giant friend." He smiled happily at the mental image of the giant tearing his mother in half. "It'd be _soooo_ cool." He sighed.

"I'd like to see you get close to it, I bet it'd kill you."

"Nah, I'd just kill it right back, wouldn't I?" He puffed out his chest bravely. "I'm not scared of no Giant." He mimed holding a wand and aimed it at a rack full of robes. He frowned in concentration and made a loud explosion noise, suddenly, with a whoosh, the rack went up in flames and Sirius' eyes widened. "Oops." He said as the Proprietor came running out onto the shop floor.

"Oh! Oh my!" She gasped and put the flames out with a wave of her wand, she turned to frown at the two boys who lowered their heads. "Which one of you two did that?" She asked sternly, both hands on her hips. Alphard appeared at her elbow and stared at the mess, he blinked and looked at Sirius who flushed.

"I did, Ma'am." Sirius muttered, lifting his hand. "'m sorry." He used the same tone he had used on his brother, the tone of one who isn't as sorry as they probably should be.

"I am sure he didn't mean it, Madam." Alphard said with a smooth smile. "Here, I am sure this will cover any damages." He dropped some coins into her hand and she nodded in satisfaction.

"Of course, thank you. Now then, what was it you wanted?"

After getting his new robes Alphard took the two boys to the ice cream parlour. Sirius tried to order everything on the menu but his uncle told him he would end up having no money left at all if he did that, so Sirius contented himself with a Mint Choc Chip Sunday with extra glitter sauce. Regulus went for chocolate and they ate in silence while Alphard smoked his pipe, he watched Sirius eating with a fond smile on his lips. Sirius was eight years old now and he was growing at an alarming rate, he would be tall like his father but Alphard knew he would look more like his mother in every other aspect. His eyes, his mannerisms and even his speech patterns were all Walburga. When Sirius finished he flicked his cherry at his brother who squealed in disgust and lobbed a napkin at him, Sirius glanced at it and his eyes narrowed slightly. The napkin moved and folded its self into a swan, it flapped its wings and flew off over the heads of the crowd. Alphard's jaw dropped and he gazed at his nephew who was running a finger around the inside of his glass and sucking the ice cream off with apparent relish, he had a sticky mouth but didn't seem to care as he rarely got such treats. "Was that deliberate?" Alphard asked slowly, Sirius glanced at him and shrugged.

"Yeah. I wanted it to turn into a hawk but a 'spose a swans close enough…" He wrinkled his nose slightly. "An' I really don't know what a hawk looks like in napkin form."

"That was impressive!" Alphard smiled proudly and saw Sirius' face light up, he beamed at his uncle with pride.

That evening they returned home to an empty house, Sirius grinned happily; he always preferred it when it was empty. "Now, I have to go…" Alphard said, glancing down at the watch on his wrist. "I'll be back tomorrow to say good bye."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Alphard smiled and crouched down, he smoothed the boys hair back gently and took both his hands in his own. "I have to go away for a while." He said softly, Sirius' bottom lip crept forward and began trembling. "I will be back, I'm only going away for a few months but you see I have a friend in Germany who I have not seen in a very long time. They're not very well and I doubt they'll be around for much longer. Don't look like that, Siri, I will return as soon as I can."

Sirius stared after his uncle, Regulus said good bye and went up to his room leaving his brother in the hall. He took a small, shuddery breath and slid down the wall gazing intently at the door. Around him the hallway grew dark, light seeping from the world and the lamps empty. He stared at the door attempting to will his Uncle to return, his heart beat rapidly in his small chest as panic began to grip his insides. He despised it when his uncle left, it always meant terrible things. A tear slid down his pale cheek and wiped it away with his sleeve with a loud sniff, his mother would tell him off if she caught him crying and his father would be furious. Black's did not cry, after all. He clenched his teeth tightly until they ached, his hands clenched into fists and he rested his head against the wall as he drew his knees tight to his chest where his heart fluttered in panic.

It was midnight when Walburga and Orion returned, they were talking about how wonderful it was that Bellatrix had chosen such a suitable future husband. Orion put his coat up on the rack and moved forward, his feet tangled on something on the floor and he fell over with a loud crash and a curse, Sirius yelped and bolted upright. Walburga waved a hand and the gas lamps burst into life, throwing golden light everywhere and chasing away the shadows. She saw her eldest son crouching against the wall, his eyes wide with surprise and animalistic terror. "What on earth are you doing down here at this time of night, boy?" Orion growled furiously, Sirius flinched away from his father and looked down at the patterned carpet.

"Fell asleep." He muttered to his shoes.

"This is ridiculous! Why didn't you go to bed? Are you two years old?" Walburga shook her head sternly. "Such a disgrace, lying in the hallway like a homeless drunk! Are you a wizard or not?"

Sirius glanced up at her through his hair. "A wizard…" He whispered, cheeks flushing in shame.

Orion climbed to his feet and grabbed Sirius by the top of his arm, he shook him roughly. "Why were you here? You should have been in bed!"

"…I-I'm sorry…I just…Alphard l-left a-and I only wanted…" He cut himself off by biting down on his bottom lip, turning large eyes to his father who was white with rage. "P-Please, Papa, I-I should g-go to bed now…"

"Not now. No. You will have to be punished for acting like a fool. You, young man, are a Black! Have some pride and dignity for crying out loud." Orion dragged him down the hall and into the kitchen where he was thrown to the stone floor, he sat there on his aching knees and kept his eyes on a cracked stone as fear threatened to close his throat over. "Pull down your trousers and bend over the table." Sirius, his little hands trembling, did as instructed. He braced his hands on the table and closed his eyes, preparing himself for his punishment. He heard his father undoing his belt and almost let slip a whimper of terror, he bit it back because it would only get worse if he showed any sign of weakness. As his father brought the belt down across the sensitive skin of his backside he jerked forward with a sharp gasp, he concentrated on thoughts of his uncle and tried to ignore the agony that lanced through his body at the contact of the leather.


End file.
